Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Resurgence/Chapter Five
The Federation Alliance fleet approaches the outer edge of the Terran system and sees the vortex swirling in front of them and they come to a full stop. On the bridge of the Enterprise Captain Kadan looks at Commander Sito. Sito what am I looking at? Captain Kadan asked as she looks at her then at the viewer. Sito looks at the Ops console and reports. It looks like a wormhole in subspace similar to a Borg transwarp conduit but I'm not picking up anything like that it's strange Commander Sito says as she looks at her console then turns to Captain Kadan. She looks at the viewer. Wonder what's on the otherside of it? Captain Kadan asked as she looks at the viewer. Then Commander Kim report. Captain we're being hailed by the Intrepid it's Admiral Kira Commander Kim says as he looks at the tactical console and then looks up at Captain Kadan. She looks at him. On main viewer Captain Kadan says as she looks at the viewer. The image of the swirling vortex changes to the bridge of the Intrepid as Admiral Kira asked for a report. Admiral so far nothing is coming through it's just a swiriling vortex Captain Kadan says as she reports to the Admiral. Admiral Kira then comes to terms that it maybe a trap. It may be a trap, fall back to Earth says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan on the viewscreen. On the Enterprise bridge Captain Kadan goes the chair. All ships this is the Enterprise fall back to Earth Captain Kadan says as she contacts the allied fleet. Then several alien ships appear and approach the allied fleet. Meanwhile at Starfleet Medical Admiral Martin wakes up from his coma and screams. IT'S A TRAP GET THEM BACK HERE NOW!!! Admiral Martin says as he looks at Admiral Janeway, Captain Dax, and Admiral Picard. Admiral Janeway runs back to Starfleet Command to warn the fleet. Meanwhile the allied fleet is doing battle and it's not going well for them as the allied forces are taking a severe beating from the alien forces. On the Intrepid sparks erupt from the ceiling and side consoles as Commander Curtis looks at her console. Shields down 34% Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Admiral Kira looks at her. Lock quantum phasers on the alien ships and fire says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She does so. The Intrepid fires off a volley of photons and a beam of quantum phasers at the nearest alien vessel and punched through the shields and destroyed it. On the bridge Admiral Kira looks at her. Launch all fighters now says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She nods. Aye, launching fighters Commander Curtis says as she sends the order. The Intrepid, Enterprise, Hammond, Odyssey, Daedalus, Apollo, Valiant, Orion, Crusade, all launch fighters to engage the alien fighters. At Starfleet Command John staggers to the com station and contacts the allied fleet. Admiral Martin to allied fleet it's a trap get out of there they're bottling up our forces to make sure their Haravster has a clear shot at Earth Admiral Martin says as he attempts to contact the allied forces. On board the Enterprise they hear the transmission. This is the flagship to allied fleet fall back, all fighters fall back we need to rethink our game plan Captain Kadan says as she goes to the Captain chair. On board the Intrepid Admiral Kira also hears the transmission and agrees. All right, Commander recall all fighters says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at her console. Agreed recalling fighters now sir Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. The allied fleet heads back to Earth as the alien fleet follows them all the way to Earth, where a bunch of Tollan weapon platforms are fully powered and ready to fire. On board the Intrepid Admiral Kira sees the platforms and smiles about seeing them. It's about damn time says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Commander Curtis looks at her console. The defense platforms are primed and charged Admiral Commander Curtis says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira signals the fleet. All ships engage the enemy, fire at will says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. The allied fleet moves in on the enemy vessels as phasers and disruptors and green energy beams fill the darkness of space as the allied fleet is taking heavy losses. On the Enterprise bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling as Captain Kadan gives an order. Come about to course 213 mark 67 increase power to forward shields Captain Kadan says as she looks at Lieutenant Johansson and then at Commander Kim. Both officers comply with their orders. The Enterprise comes about and fired quantum phasers and a spread of quantum torpedoes that punches through the alien ships shields and destroys them, a Romulan warbird moves in on the Harvester vessel but takes severe damage and then blows up into a thousand pieces as the Intrepid flies over the destroyed ship firing at the alien vessels. On the bridge Admiral Kira contacts the fleet but then the ship shakes as the klaxon sounds he turns to Curtis to figure out what happened. Report says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at her tactical console. The Harvester's gravitational field has us and the rest of the fleet we're approaching Earth's atmosphere Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console and looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira gets on the intercom to the crew to brace themselves. All hands brace yourselves says Typhuss as he talked into the com. The ship starts shaking hard as the crew hangs onto their consoles and lights start flickering and sparks erupts from the ceiling and side consoles. The vessel finishes entering Earth's atmosphere and then the gav field releases the fleet the fleet recovers and regroups. Admiral Kira contacts the fleet has them regroup at Area 51. This Admiral Kira to the fleet, all ships regroup at Area 51 says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. The allied forces retreat as the Harvester begins to land and devastate the land, at Area 51 Fleet Admiral Akaar looks at them. You had a chance to take that thing out before it reached Earth and you all failed we'll have to negotiate terms of our surrender Fleet Admiral Akaar says as he looks at the commanding officers of the ships in the allied fleet. Admiral Martin looks at him. Mind if I cut in thank you I'm sure you all tried your best to stop that thing before it reached Earth but they knew we'd be stronger then the last two encounters, I've been reviewing the last two attacks by these things and I've come to a conclusion that the only way to stop them is a fusion bomb in 2016 President Whitmore took a tug to the Queen's flagship along with a fusion bomb and blew the ship to hell, the Klingon and Romulan forces will decloak and attack their fighters and keep them distracted while the Cardassian and Federation fleets move in and a Puddle Jumper cloaked will enter the queen's flagship and use the bomb to take the queen's ship and force the Harvester ship to retreat Admiral Martin says as he shows them the new attack plan. Typhuss looks at the attack plan and thinks it may work. It may work, the Queen had a personal shield and this one may also have one says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. And if they don't we squatted several of their ships with our quantum phasers John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him and then realizes that he's volunteering for this. Wait a mintue, you are volunteering for this mission, its a suicide mission John says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. The link with them makes me the best choice for this and don't worry I have a beacon I can activate and beam to any starship in the fleet that isn't destroyed John says as he looks at him. Typhuss agrees with this mission. All right says Typhuss as he looks at John. In the bay their modifying a Puddle Jumper to carry the mark 9 shape charge as Ezri walks over to her husband and hugs him. I want you to return to me safe and sound John Ezri says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'll come back I promise John says as he looks at her and then sees his daughter. Kelly looks at him. Dad please come back safe and sound Kelly says as she hugs her father. He hugs her. Don't worry little bit I'll come home and I'll teach you how to command a starship on my days off John says as he looks at his daughter. He smiles at her. Admiral it's ready for launch Doctor Lee says as he looks at him. He walks towards the Jumper and then boards it and gets into formation with the remaining allied forces that weren't destroyed by the assault. This is Captain Kadan all ships proceed to the Queen's flagship full impulse speed Captain Kadan says over the com. The fleet along with the Jumper proceeds to the Queen's flagship heading towards Area 51 to release her soldiers that were captured in the first attack. Admiral Kira is looking around his bridge as the crew are at their stations ready for the Admiral to give orders and B'Elanna looks at him. Are you worried about John? B'Elanna says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I am and Earth says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. Then Lieutenant O'Neill reports. Admiral we're approaching the alien flagship Lieutenant O'Neill says as she reports. Admiral Kira looks on the main viewer and sees the Queen's flagship approaching the base, as Admiral Kira turns to Commander Curtis to power the weapons. She looks at her console. Phaser arrays charged and torpedo launchers are loaded, shields are at 100% sir Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console and then at Admiral Kira. Then the com activates. This is Captain Kadan to fleet attack pattern delta 2 Captain Kadan says over the com. Admiral Kira looks at Commander Jenkins. Full impulse, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Jenkins. The fleet moves in as the Jumper cloaks, and the attack begins as the allied fleet is doing battle with the alien forces taking more losses as the cloak Jumper moves in and heads into the Queen's flagship. In the Jumper John is piloting the Jumper into the ship and the HUD appears and guides him to the Queen's chamber and he puts it out auto and moves to the back and sets up the charge in mode 2 and then gets it prep for the drop and then he feels the Queen's thoughts and he sees her and stops the Jumper. Then John screams as he's on the ground as the Queen is attacking him with her thoughts and he gets out the pattern enhancer and tries to activate it as the charge whines and powers up to go off. On the bridge of the Intrepid Admiral Kira turns to B'Elanna asked her about the signal from Admiral Martin. What about the signal from Admiral Martin says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She turns to him and shakes her head. Not yet sir Commander Torres says as she looks at her console and turns to him. Typhuss talks to himself. Shields down to 12% breaches on decks 15-19 force fields in place and holding repair teams are responding casualty reports are coming in 13 wounded 14 dead 5 unaccounted for Commander Curtis reports as she looks at her console. Admiral Kira looks at Commander Jenkins. Something is wrong, set a course for the Queen's flagship, full impulse, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Jenkins. She inputs commands. Aye, sir Commander Jenkins says as she inputs commands into the helm console. The Intrepid heads towards the Queen's flagship and enters it and starts firing doing damage from the inside out as explosions erupt from where she fired her quantum phasers they approach the Jumper. On the bridge Typhuss turns to B'Elanna and asked her about John. What about John, anything says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna.